Red Thread of Fate
by thatcherryblossom
Summary: They say curiosity killed the cat, some might even add in "and satisfaction brought it back" but we all know the truth, that cat is splattered against the pavement somewhere, or perhaps, it was cornered by a much stealthier predator and consumed, both body and then soul. You're much like that cat, and I, the predator. A bleach fanfic! No set love interest as of right now.


Slender but small fingers gripped onto the developed photographs and neatly sat them each in a collage across a desk top. A soft sigh escaping her lips as light shaded eyes darted between each individual one, wishing for a brief moment her being could dive in and relish in the scenery forever. She felt her bottom lip twist upwards as the realization set in that only a few of the photo's had captured the beautiful memories of those exploring the cities, then again, most of the people she was most interested in were attending school at this hour.

It was so unfortunate as well, in her living conditions it was so easy to fall prey to the loneliness that she always tried to bury deep under a charade of smiles. In a quick motion to try and distract her thoughts, the girl tossed her large sun hat onto the white blanket that enveloped her bed (having to keep it on while outdoors since she was sensitive to the sun in extremity). A smile twitched across her lips as it landed atop Rei's (a stuffed unicorn) head.

"Oh I see, so you wanted to go explore outside as well? I can't risk you getting dirty..." The female trailed off while keeping a steady gaze on the stuffed toy as if it would magically reply back.

It was fairly fortunate she hadn't knocked over the paper cup of water she had been given by the nurse for her meds, as clumsy as she could be it wouldn't be far-fetched to say it was a miracle unto itself- perhaps today would be a better one. An omen of sorts. It was still morning after all.

Maybe Ichigo or perhaps, Yuzu Kurosaki would visit her today at some point.

Not that she was especially close to Ichigo in the slightest, in fact, they only exchanged a few words at best. However, even though it was only protocol for him to check in on her from time to time (seeing as she stayed in the families clinic for her health issues) it still was a nice gesture to be comforted by those words of encouragement in person. It made things all the better seeing he was different like her, as weird as it may sound, Ichigo also possessed abnormal colored hair- naturally. Having those words swimming inside the girls mind, she found her feet carrying her body and grasping a postcard atop her dresser, her eyes solemnly tracing over each sentence written upon it as her fingers gingerly raked through her snow white hair.

Hey honey! Sorry we haven't been able to swing by lately and check in on you personally! Work has been super busy but just know we all love you so much Tora!

Much love,

Mom and Papa

Although her lip was slightly quivering from reading over the words once more, it strangely enough also broke out a small smile as she sketched over the attached portrait of both her parents and two older sisters, it seemed their business in fashion had finally sent them towards the America's, her fathers dream slowly becoming a reality... as a small wet trail slid down her cheek, she sniffled and carefully placed it back onto the shelf.

Tora rubbed her eyes, making sure to completely dry them before they became swollen from the salty substance and was over come by emotion. Her position wasn't fair in the slightest, though, it would do her no good to make an unnecessary fuss. No amount of tears would change this course she had been given by fate nor would becoming bitter allow her more access for the adventures her heart craved. A morning stroll had been well-suited while it lasted, but now, it would be a good idea to keep her focus back on those studies that were awaiting her patiently.

Tap, tap, tap. The pencil sounded as the eraser bumped against the side of the -ghostly pale- albino females mouth as she struggled to keep her focus on the math question, a slight frown tugging on her lips in irritation at the only one to offer advice being a textbook spread across her lap. Math had to be her weakest subject, geometry being her top adversary, at this point she was well aware that failing the upcoming exams would be a reality. A low groan escaped her lips at the mental imagery of this very same textbook (albeit enlarged extraordinarily) ultimately crushing her to bits while tauntingly keeping laughter at her failure. Of course, Tora was well aware this wasn't possible, but then again, it may as well be in her case.

One hand propped against her chin in a resting sort of state, the girl listened closely as a familiar voice rang through the hallway- what time was it exactly? Hadn't it only been morning? Then again, her eyes did feel rather heavy. She scrunched her eyes and furrowed those eyebrows in concentration (as if that would somehow help her) to eavesdrop on what was being said several feet from her door way. It was a masculine voice, one that seemed to drip with concern and frustration- though, she wasn't exactly in the best places of knowing what the fuss was all about- or much less, why the younger male was not in school.

It wasn't beneath Tora to pry, after all, what else was there to do? Try to work out that math problem?

No thanks!

Biting a little on her bottom lip she swiftly slipped from her seat and sat closer towards the opening of the door way, heart pumping rather wildly at the prospect of being caught eavesdropping, while casually crossing her legs at the ankles.

She listened closely but still had no luck distinguishing the words uttered.

How frustrating.

Exhaling a good amount of breath, the girl leaned against the wall of the hospital, allowing her arms to rest atop her stomach and closing her eyes.

But in that moment was when she felt something odd. It was a strong pressure against her lungs and made it difficult to breathe, but it also held an allure so grand she wanted to chase after it as fast as her legs would allow. She had only felt this sort of pressure once before, but that pressure had been much more sinister in comparison. This one was strong but also welcoming. It made her feel at peace and... with the events unfolding was practically beckoning her to try out that new trick she had learned recently. Sure, at first it was scary, but as time moved along and she got the hang of it, well, it became satisfactory.

Plus it would alleviate the growing curiosity eating away at her insides on what the boy was up to.

Tora exhaled once again, allowing her body to become rigid and still as she pushed herself outwards, only taking mere seconds to find herself ascending over her body- to see it crumple downwards onto the floor.

Ouch, she was almost certain was going to feel that one later.

With a goofy grin tugging at her mouth she floated towards the duo, one being noted was Dr. Kurosaki, but as she was well aware, he wouldn't notice her in this state. In fact, she was very much invisible to everyone in this clinic which made wandering about rather easily- not to mention, she felt no fatigue like in her actual body.

However, as with all things, nothing ever goes as planned. As luck would have it, not only could she tell by Ichigo's face he could see her form, she also hadn't expected to be completely pulled into a black mass, one that made her astral soul lose consciousness.

Was this what a hangover felt like...? The petite girl thought as she slowly pushed herself upwards into a sitting position, being quick to press one hand against her temple in a vain attempt of curing that pounding residing within her mind. Her eyes were squinted while focusing faintly on the outline of her leg, there wasn't anything in particular special about it, Tora just didn't want to glance up to the light, having high sensitivity- no doubt that's what her headache spawned from.

Wait, the light? The sun's... light?

Hadn't she been in astral form before? Then how could the sun affect her? Having a rush of memories came back in a flash, however, this only spurred more questions than she had answers for. Unsatisfied with her current situation, Tora glanced around the setting she awoke in.

Now that she took the time to observe the surroundings, it was noted there wasn't much difference from the town of Karakura itself, the only exception being how deserted it was, oh and not to mention, the fact everything looked sideways. Her bottom planted right beside a large paned window (which by all accounts shouldn't be possible).

The girls eyes widened in bewilderment while a slight squeak escaped from her lips, she was suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable and her arms acting a little on their own began flailing by her sides, as if this action would keep her from sliding to a concreted messy death, which seemed quite plausible as her head turned to look down at the ground.

Stand. Stand up and run.

But what would she need to run from? The place was deserted and she was, again, planted on the side of a building becoming quite unnerved at her own fears of heights.

A slight chuckle resounded off her ears, sending a bone chilling shiver down her spine, the noise seemed to almost echo in the atmosphere around her, capturing her attention immediately from the ground and drawing them upwards to glance around.

However, everything still seemed so barren.


End file.
